Nanaya And Yuela
"Magic and Knowledge, a Good Pair, isn't it ?" "Don't you mean Machines and Knowledge, my sister ?" Backstory (In progress) Appearance Nanaya - a young girl that appears to be in her Pubescent years with a dyed short pink hair and pointy ears. She wears an oriental Chinese dress with a flower motif, and her eyes are half red, and half blue due her inheritance of her father takes half of her mother's blue eyes in her. Her hair was originally very long and white in color, but she cut it short and dyed it due to the unbecoming to the thoughts of being similar to her father. Yuela - Nanaya's twin that possessed a pair of red eyes and undyed snow white hair. Her dress is almost one of a kind with her sister but it's theme composed of black and white, her tail and wings are hidden under said dress, which differentiates her from her twin of her 1/4 succubus heritage. Personality Nanaya - '''Despite being born as the first daughter of a couple of machine genius and inventor. Nanaya diligently took the path that deviates from the family's line which learns the true law of the universe. She took pride in her work and self-control, but a little naivety for her hate of her father, whose genes caused her to have the heterochromia that makes her different from the others. She also loves her mother very much, and her high mana level inherited from her father's succubi gene has caused her countless distress by her research mostly turned into a lewd version of said magic unintentionally. She is extremely bold in the pursuit of knowledge and would question a fact sternly, however, she does have a sense of humor. '''Yuela - '''The part that embraced inheritance instead of going against it, Yuela is a machine enthusiast. Since birth, she had been reading difficult books authored by her father that sees a law unseen in the daily lives by the people. She adopted a cheerful and carefree personality to take care of the stress for the book's dark nature is very apparent, and her more dominant Succubus side took the toll on her head by making her lose focus sometime in her work due to raunchy daydreaming, and although she is slightly more sheepish than her elder sister, she has the quirks to not see people from the acts they had done, but from their characters. Out of all her Cousins, They are the most creative and has the most passion about the development of magic and technology. Fighting Style Nanaya - (In development) Yuela - (In development) Abilities '''Enhanced Physical Abilities: they have increased Physical Abilities that they got from Chaotic Energy, allowing them to do feats normal humans can't do. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, They has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. They also improved their reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: They gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under hours Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: They have the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is their most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''They like using this ability, They have the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' They can get stronger around Corrupted beings. They also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. They rarely use this move however 'Energy Drain -' They have the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to their own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' They have the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Negate - They has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using their Chaotic Energy Weapons * ''Depiction of Desire and Power: a pair of hairclips given to them by their father which is a masterpiece in the field of technology belying it's simple appearance. It's sophisticated machinery protects them from damaging energy and converts the recoil to fuel their own self-defenses.'' Category:Characters